Loving Him
by teamedward12
Summary: I think it would be sweet if this actually happened in Breaking Dawn! *This is coming from my imagination so it most likely won't happen.* Has a little twist that you might like! EDWARD GETS PREGNANT! Sorry for any spelling errors.
1. Cooking

Chapter 1: Cooking

I stepped out of the shiny Volvo we rode in and walked into the beautiful mansion. It seemed like every time I stepped into their house I still got that same shock as when I had first seen it. The room was just as clean as ever and the house seemed to sparkle like Edward. All of Edward's beautiful family stood in the room, probably awaiting our arrival.

"Hello. Did you two have fun?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. The movie was……. interesting." Edward said.

"Bella?"

"I loved it." I said.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked.

"No." I lied.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Kay."

Edward held my hand as I followed him upstairs to his room. When we got in, I plopped myself onto his comfy bed. He sat next me and wrapped his cool arms around me.

"You're sure that you aren't tired?"

"Fine, I give up. Of course I'm tired."

We both lay on his bed and he kissed my forehead. Then he hummed my lullaby. It soothed me and I closed my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know that. I love you, too."

"If we could actually have kids, then how many would you want?"

"Probably two or three." I answered.

"I've always wanted a big family. It's a shame that I can't have one."

Well, you do have Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice."

"That doesn't count. I want a family of my own."

"We will try after the wedding, right?"

"Of course, I already promised that."

"I can't wait until the wedding, are you excited?"

"Yes, love, of course I'm excited."

"I'm kind of disappointed, though."

"Why?"

"I'm disappointed in Jake. I really want him to come. He's my best friend and I want him to be there for one of the happiest days of my life. I can't believe he ran off to Canada."

"Well, if he was a true friend then he would be there."

"True."

Edward rubbed my back and hummed my lullaby some more. I dozed off and fell asleep.

I woke up to Edward's gorgeous face and then I suddenly remembered that I wasn't at home. Oops! Time for the wrath of Charlie.

"Good morning, love. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Good morning, Edward. I slept great, but I forgot….."

"Don't worry. I called him last night after you fell asleep and told him that you and Alice were having a sleep- over."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I leaned against his hard, cold chest and closed my eyes again. I felt so safe in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever.

"You should eat. What do you want?" he asked.

"I'll have cereal."

He lifted me up and carried me downstairs. I suddenly smelled eggs and bacon.

"Edward, did you cook all of this for me?"

"Yes. Who else would I have cooked it for?"

"Thank you!"

I looked at all the food, wondering what to eat first. Of course, I wouldn't be able to eat it all, so I did my best. I ate fast, trying not to make him wait long. I couldn't believe how good it was!

"I had no idea that you could cook." I said.

"I've been able to cook for a while."

"How'd you learn?"

"Saw it on TV."

"Oh."

"Are you ready to go to your house now?"

"Yea, but why would I need to go home?"

"We have plans for the day."

"Ooh! What are we doing?"

"We are going to our special place."

Not hiking again. He knew that I'm no good at it.

"You know I'm no good at hiking, right?"

"Yes. That's why I'll carry you. It will be much faster."

"Okay."

--

What do you think? The last story I wrote wasn't descriptive enough according to some people. Is this any better?


	2. Our Special Place

Chapter 2: Our Special Place

_(Edward POV)_

We walked to the silver Volvo and I unlocked the doors. We both hopped in and I started the engine. I could hear the low roar that it gave off. Then I heard the click of both of our seatbelts. She smiled at me and I knew she was happy. Her smile just made my day all worth while. No, she made my existence worth while. We rode all the way to her house as she complained about my driving. I pulled up into the driveway, and we got out of the car. The house was the same as the last time I saw it. Still pretty clean, except for the pizza that was left in the living room. She led me up to her room, and I sat down on her neatly made bed.

"What should I wear?" She asked as she opened up her closet.

"You look good in anything, love."

She smiled then she blushed. I looked at her nightstand and saw that old, torn- up copy of Wuthering Heights.

"You aren't reading Wuthering Heights again, are you?" I asked.

"Yes. Just to pass the time away when you are out hunting."

"Remind me to tell Alice that the next time you two go shopping that you buy a few books."

She rolled her eyes. She ended up putting on a pair of jeans and a blue button- up top.

"You look, beautiful, just like a vampire. Now, can we go?"

"Yes. Can I drive though?"

"Well, I wanted to get there and back before tomorrow."

"Ok, fine you can drive."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. We walked downstairs and went to the car. I then realized that the weather was beautiful. The sun was out, but the clouds covered it so that I didn't sparkle. I sped to the spot and we got out, knowing how far it was from there. I lifted her tiny body onto my back and then we were off.

_(Bella's POV)_

I felt like I was flying. The air hit my face, and it felt cold, but a good cold. I looked to the side and saw the blur of the trees. I had forgotten how green it was here. Seconds later, I could tell that we were slowing down.

"We're here." He said.

I looked up and saw the beautiful green meadow, light shining on it. It gave me flashbacks of the first time we came here. I looked forward to seeing him sparkle again. I walked out onto the meadow and lay down. The bubbling sound of the stream calmed me. I could also hear the birds singing their songs. It was funny how they were all different, just like people. Before I knew it, Edward was sitting next to me. He looked like a God. It always amazed me how shiny he was in the sun.

"I love how you sparkle. It is so amazing."

"You sound shocked, like you haven't seen me in the sun before."

"It's just always so stunning."

I touched his hard, rock- like face. I could tell that it felt good to him. He lay down beside me, and hummed one of the songs he wrote. I listened for a second, and then I could tell that it was the one that was Esme's favorite. The clouds then covered the sun and he no longer sparkled. He kissed me on the lips, making me melt in his arms. I kissed him back but more passionately. I thought that I had probably crossed his 'line' by now, so I pulled away from him.

"Why'd you pull away?" he asked.

"Didn't I cross your 'line'?" I answered, emphasizing the word 'line'.

"Since when were you the responsible one?"

"I don't know. Fine then, kiss me, and make it good."

He kissed me, more fiercely than normal, and I loved it. I got dizzy, but I ignored it. He then went to my neck, and I tried to unbutton my shirt, knowing what he would say. I got to the third button, and he never said anything, so I kept going. I finally got it all the way off and I was surprised that he took his off, too. Before I knew it, we were both fully undressed. Was that wrong? Maybe he decided to not wait any longer. It was so warm outside, that I never needed a blanket. When it was getting darker, we stopped. We got dressed and watched the sunset together.

"We should probably get going now. Charlie is getting worried."

"Okay."

I jumped onto his back and then I knew it would only be a few minutes till we were at the car. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_(Edward's POV)_

I could feel her relax even more and I knew that she was asleep. After a few minutes, we arrived at the car. I laid her down in the backseat, letting her have some room. The car ride back to Charlie's was very quiet. Normally she would have carried on a non- stop conversation. Within twenty minutes, I saw her house. I parked the car in the driveway and carried her in.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said nicely.

"Hello."

"Where did you kids go today?"

"We went on a short hike. She fell asleep in the car."

"Oh. Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind taking her upstairs? My back hurts. I was helping someone move in."

"Okay. Who is moving in?"

"This family with five girls. They moved from Virginia."

"Oh."

I carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. I kissed her and headed home.

--

What do you think? I love comments and try not to make them mean, if anything, gimme some advice. I know that I'm not the best writer, so i want to improve.


	3. News

Chapter 3: News

_(Edward's POV still)_

I got home, and went up to my room. I put a CD in the CD player and listened to music while lying on my bed. Then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" it was Carlisle.

"Sure."

He walked in as calm as ever, but I could tell that something was wrong. He sat down beside me and breathed in deeply.

"Ummm Edward…have you and Bella…..ummmm…..done it at all?"

"Well, yes. But only once."

"I have something to tell you."

I didn't say anything. Was Bella pregnant? I thought that couldn't happen. I guess I was about to find out.

"Alice had a vision….and she saw you and Bella at the meadow doing… well you know. Then, I researching and I found this theory. It said that if a male vampire and a female human have sex….well then……the male gets pregnant."

"So, you are saying that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one, Carlisle."

"Well, I'm not kidding. Plus, it's just a theory."

"Let's hope I'm not pregnant! Plus that's a ridiculous theory."

I sure hoped that I wasn't pregnant. It would be very awkward at the wedding. This would be a good thing that we could all bet on! That is just so funny! I went downstairs with Carlisle. I saw Jasper and Emmett grinning and approaching me.

"Congrats, on your baby! HAHA!" Jasper joked.

"When are you due? HAHA!" Emmett said.

"Carlisle, you said something to them?" I asked.

"Yes. But like you said yourself, it's just a theory, so why would you care?"

This is so embarrassing.

"Let's bet on it." Emmett said.

"Ok. I bet fifty dollars that he is pregnant." Jasper said.

"I bet twenty that he isn't." Rosalie said.

"I bet eighty that he isn't." Emmett said.

"I say that he is pregnant. I'm putting in one- hundred dollars." Alice said.

Of course, everyone thought it was funny. Everyone except me. I wonder what Bella will say. Should I tell her? I decided to go over to her house. When I got there, I noticed that Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway, so I used the front door.

"Bella, are you here?"

"Yea. Good morning."

"Good morning. We need to go over to my place once you are ready, ok?"

"Ok. Just lemme get dressed and brush my teeth."

It only took her a few minutes to do what she needed to do. We went outside and I put her on my back and went to my house.

_(Bella's POV)_

I instantly wondered why we had to come over here. He seemed so worried. I hoped that everything was ok. I entered the house to see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Edward found my hand and squeezed it. Definitely worried.

"Edward, is everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Good morning, Bella." Esme said softly.

"Good morning."

"Bella, we have some news." Carlisle said seriously.

"Now this is just a theory." Esme said.

"Yes. Well, Alice had a vision of you and Edward on the meadow doing……well you know….and I did some research. I found that when a male vampire and a female human do it….. then the male gets pregnant."

"So you are saying that Edward is pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard! That's insane! HAHAHA!!"

"I pray that it's not true." Edward said.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, but it's just so funny."

"Don't worry, they had the same reaction." He said looking at the group of laughing hyenas.

"If you are, I promise that I will never abandon you."

"Ok. Well, if you want, you can join in on their little bet. Emmett and Rose say that I'm not pregnant and Jasper and Alice disagree."

"I think I will get in on it. HEY ALICE!"

"Ya?" she said.

"I bet twenty dollars that Edward is pregnant."

"Okay."

"Sorry, Edward, but it sounds possible to me."

"Why is that, love?"

"Well, it almost seems like anything is possible for vampires now."

"Hmmm."

I really did feel bad for him, but it was hilarious! I wonder how the wedding will go. This is a very interesting situation.

"So, what do you want to do today, my love?" Edward asked.

--

What do you think? Comments appreciated. Do you think that Edward is pregnant?


	4. Wedding Prep Day

Chapter 4: Wedding Prep Day

Chapter 4: Wedding Prep. Day

_(Bella's POV still)_

"I'm not sure. I think we should use this day for preparing for our wedding."

"There won't be much to do, though. Alice has got it covered."

"We still have to send out the wedding invitations, get you a suit, and get all the bride maids' dresses…."

"Okay, so we have a lot to do."

"The wedding is just a few weeks away."

"Okay I guess we could."

"What should we start with?"

"First, let's get Alice, just because she is kinda in- charge."

"Ok."

"Second, let her tell us what to do."

"Alrighty, that shouldn't be a problem. ALICE!"

"WHAT?" she replied.

"COME OVER HERE!"

Alice gracefully walked over here.

"Yes." She said.

"We would like to use this day to prepare for the wedding." I said.

"Okay. I want both of you to work on the invitations."

"Ok." Edward and I said at the same time.

Edward held my hand as we walked to the office upstairs to make the invitations. The office had many desks with computers and was very neat and organized. Like I imagined, the computers were the new flat screen ones. We sat down and started to write.

"How many invitations do we have to make?"

"One- hundred twenty seven."

"That's a lot. Can't you write one then make copies of it? That would make it so much easier. Plus, my handwriting is horrible."

"Yes, we could do that, but it is more special when you write them all out."

"Ok. At least I'm doing this with you and not alone. Now I know I will never get bored."

I noticed that I wrote so much slower than Edward and my handwriting was still not as good as his. By the time we reached fifty, I was tired.

"So, if you were pregnant, would you be happy?"

"Honestly, I would be happy. You know that I've always wanted a family of my own. Would you be happy?"

"That's a stupid question to ask me. Of course I would be happy! I would be even happier that I didn't have to carry the baby in my stomach for nine months."

He laughed and smiled that crooked smile I loved. In just three hours, we had finished the invitations.

"WOW! We are done!" I excitedly said.

"Let's go find Alice and tell her."

We found Alice downstairs, watching TV.

"Hey Alice, we finished the invitations." I said.

"Great. Now we can do my favorite part!"

"What is that?"

"SHOPPING!"

"Why would we go shopping?" Edward asked.

"We need to get Edward's suit and maybe find you a wedding dress."

"Ok. This should be fun!" I said.

After a few minutes of arguing about whose car we were going in, we finally decided to take the Porsche. We all hopped in. Edward and I sat in the back and Alice drove. Once we got to the mall, I concluded that today was a bad day to ride in a convertible. We decided that we would first look to find Edward's suit and then if we had time, we would get my dress. All three of us walked into a store called _Suit Mania. _

"What color should you wear?" Alice asked.

"I think that I should go with white." Edward said.

"I agree."

"Why would either of you wear white? I thought you had to be a virgin to wear white to your own wedding." Alice said, laughing.

"Haha, very funny, Alice. It's traditional." Edward said.

"Oooh. Look at this one, its all white." Alice said.

"I don't like that one." Edward said.

"Why not?"

"It's too sparkly."

"Ok. What about this one?"

She held a white suit with very light silver stripes and it so happened to be in his size. I liked it.

"I like this one." He said.

"Me too."

"Me three. Go try it on."

Edward went in the colorful dressing room and came out within seconds. He looked do hansom. I don't think that I've ever seen him all dressed up like that. The suit was absolutely perfect. I was speechless.

"You look…"

"WOW!"

"I like this one. I'm going to buy it."

He went up to the register and swiped the credit card and then he came back over to us.

"Let's go get your dress now, my love." He said.

Alice had already walked out of the store.

"Come on, you guys! Are you coming or what?" she said.

_(Edward's POV)_

We walked with Alice around looking for a bridal dress store. There seemed to be none around. We walked for about thirty minutes then came across one. The store's name was _David's Bridal_. We walked in and I knew that this was where we would find her dress. All of the items in the store were perfect for her and they were absolutely beautiful. Bella picked up a dress that was light pink with long train with many little white pearls.

"What do you think about this one?" she asked.

"I think we should go with white but you would look good either way. You would look good even if you were in sweats."

"I like it." Alice said.

"I guess you're right Edward. White is more traditional and it's probably a better choice."

She looked around the room; I could tell that she thought carefully about each and every one. She asked us about several of them and none of them were perfect for her. She needed something special and unique, just like her.

"Alice, couldn't you make Bella's dress?" I asked.

"Yes I could do that."

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I could have it any way I want."

"Plus, it would be special just like you." I added.

She turned away, blushing. We walked out of the store and talked about her dress.

"It definitely needs to be white and needs to have pearls and….." she said.

"Don't forget the vale." Alice said.

"Well, that's not a big issue."

"I'll draw out a few designs and let you see them later. Then you can decide."

"Let's just go home. I'm exhausted."

--

What do you think? stariinights- I only wanted to make Edward pregnant because it was diferent and not your everyday story, but thanks for putting in your two cents anyway.


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

_(Edward POV still)_

We went to the car and the first thing Bella did was lay her head in my lap. She must have been really tired. I rubbed her back, letting her relax and she soon fell asleep. I thought about the whole situation about me being pregnant. I quietly laughed to myself. That is so foolish. That could never happen.

"Alice, do you think that the theory about me being pregnant is true?"

"Well, I think it's possible, but if I have any visions, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"Do you think an ultrasound would be able to see it now; if there is a baby inside you?"

"I have no idea. I've never been pregnant before."

She chuckled to herself. "I think we should try, just to see."

"Let's just talk to Carlisle first."

_(Bella POV)_

I woke up and I could tell that I was in my bedroom. I looked at my alarm clock and it said that it was eight forty- five. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Edward sitting on my couch, with a worried look on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing yet, but we need to go see Carlisle immediately."

"Why?"

"He's pretty sure that I am pregnant."

"WHAT?! You have got to be joking!"

"Let's just go."

We ran out, into the rain, to get to the Volvo. He was frowning the whole time. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. We arrived at his mansion, and I was stunned as usual. He rushed in and I followed. Carlisle stood next to a giant machine; I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hurry up. I kind of stole this from the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Edward said calmly.

"Now I'm just going to put this jelly- like stuff on your stomach, then I'm going to rub this so that I can see what is inside. Just stay still."

"Okay."

I found it to be just fascinating. When Carlisle rubbed that thing on his stomach, we all looked at the screen and saw this little creature. I looked at Edward for his reaction. He was crying.

_(Edward POV)_

I couldn't help but cry. This was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to me. What would people say? Talk about embarrassing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Esme said.

"HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY HAPPEN?!"

"Edward, you said you wanted kids. This is great." Bella said.

It was great. It was great that Bella and I could have a family of our own, even if it was a small family. I just didn't want to be the one pregnant.

"It really is great, my love. We can have our own kid!"

"I'm excited!"

I was so glad to see that she was happy. This would be all for her and no one else. I hope it is a girl, so I could have another Bella to love.

_(Bella POV)_

I was so excited. The only problem was that he didn't look so excited. He looked scared. I looked at him once more, and he smiled. I smiled back, and then I gave him a kiss.

"Carlisle, I am going to get a baby bump?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure," he giggled quietly, "But I'll do some more research after I return this to the hospital."

"I sure hope not. People would think that I was putting on weight, yet I don't eat."

"I am so happy!" I said.

"I'm glad you are happy, that's all I care about."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"No, I love you way more."

He stretched out his arms. "I love you this much."

"I love you this much." I said, giving him a big kiss on his lips.

"So, what is Charlie doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Probably fishing with Billy or pining up 'where is Jacob' signs."

"Hmm. Why don't we do something together today?"

"Like what?"

"Let's get you a car."

"Why would I need one?"

"Alice had a vision that your truck would die."

"Oh. Let's get me a car then."

He held me hand, and then we walked out in the rain again. We got into the car, and he started up the roaring engine. He drove as fast as usual, if not faster. We were there within half an hour.

"So, what kind should we get you?"

"I don't know something safe, with enough room……"

"I say we go with something fast. After all, you'll be a vampire soon."

"True. But, I don't want to spend too much money."

"Baby, don't worry about the money, my family is rich, remember?"

--

What do you think? What kind of car should she get? Gimme some advice.


	6. Car Shopping

Chapter 6: Car Shopping

_(Bella POV still)_

We walked into the building, holding hands. Everyone seemed to stare at us like we were aliens, or like they knew he was pregnant. The car salesman approached us, grinning.

"Hello! Welcome to Cars Express! How may I help you?"

He sounded so happy, it almost seemed inhumane. You would have thought he was gay.

"We are looking for a fast car, but of good quality." Edward said.

"Hmmm….. What about a Porsche?"

"No, we already have one of those. Something new…"

"How about a 2008 Eclipse?"

He pointed at one of the most beautiful cars that I've ever seen. It was orange, but I could always find it in another color.

"Bella?"

"I…..I love it." I said.

"We'll take the 2008 Eclipse then, how many seats does it have?"

"It seats five."

"Perfect."

"Sir, what color would you like it in?"

"Bella?"

"I like the color green."

"We have an optimistic green and a satin meisai pearl."

He pointed at two very beautiful colors. The meisai pearl was a darker green with a tint of blue, and the optimistic green was lighter. I liked the optimistic green.

"I like the optimistic green."

"Okey- dokey then. I just need your address, so that we can send it to you."

"My…Our address is 1284 Oak Point."

"Ok then. I just need you to fill in the form and then we'll take the money."

"Okay."

The man walked away, to get the form. I was so happy!

"Thank you so much Edward!"

I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait until my truck dies!"

"You aren't going to miss it at all?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because it was a good truck to you and it lived a long life."

"It's just a car, Edward."

The man returned, holding the piece of paper and a pen.

"Here you go. I'll just be over here while you fill it out."

"Okay. Thank you."

Edward filled it out quickly, using his neat handwriting. He walked over to the man and gave the paper to him and also handed him a check. The man's face went from grinning to a confused look. Must have been Edward's handwriting.

"Let's go, love."

"Okay."

We ran out into the rain, and leaped into the car.

"We are getting lots of rain, huh?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes we are."

"Which do you like more; the rain or the sun?"

"I like the sun it feels very warm on my cold skin."

"I like it when you are in the sun as well. I love how you sparkle."

"Just imagine how beautiful you will look in the sun, once you become a vampire."

"I hope I will be beautiful."

"I know you will be. You are already beautiful anyway."

I blushed blood- red and looked at all the rain. It was raining cats and dogs. It was so depressing. _I hope the sun comes back._ I thought.

--

What do you think?If you actually think its good, then please tell other people you know. I need more viewers. I always like to get comments.


	7. Perfect

Chapter 7: Perfect

Chapter 7: Perfect

_(Edward POV)_

I stayed up all night helping Alice design the dresses that Bella would choose from. I could've done something more useful with my time. By the time it got to be four A.M. I went over to Bella's and watched her sleep.

She looked like an angel. Well, she was _my angel_ after all. I love her more than anything. She started sleep talking…

"Hello Jake. I've been worried about you. Why'd you run away?"

A pause.

"That's a bad excuse. Why do you hate him so much?"

Another pause.

"You shouldn't hate him; he only wants to protect me. You better imprint on someone soon!"

Then she rolled over and was quiet again. She had such a calm look on her face. I longed to see her smile. I sat for a while waiting for my angel to wake up. I decided to get on her computer and do some research about this whole 'pregnant' thing.

In my research, I found that I will not get a baby bump. _Phew!_ I thought. Now, life won't be as embarrassing. Then, I found that in order to get the baby out, the doctor has to cut open my stomach and get the baby out. Ugh.

Bella's e- mail was full! It seemed that most of them were from her mom. Sounds like she needs to come home more often. Suddenly, she sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Good morning Edward and my precious baby. I slept wonderful, thank you."

"I am so happy that we are expecting! I can't wait to see the mini Bella."

"Now, who said that we were gonna name the baby Bella? And what if it is a boy?"

"Well, I like the name Bella and I really want it to be a girl."

"I like the name Hayley for a girl."

"That sounds like a splendid name."

"And what if it is a boy?"

"I was thinking that we could name it after someone in your family."

"My family has horrible names."

"Well we could go with my side of the family, but they are very old- fashioned."

"Hmmm. I like the name Edward for a boy."

"No. Please not after me."

"Let's just hope that the baby is a girl because Hayley is the perfect name."

"So, why did you come here?"

"Well I wanted to watch you and Alice has all of the designs for your wedding dress to choose from."

"Oh. Well, then let's go."

_(Bella POV)_

We quickly went over to Edward's house and when I first walked in the door, Alice came to greet me with her welcoming smile and the designs for my dress.

"Let's get to looking at these designs." She said.

She held up a paper with a beautiful dress on it. This dress had a very long train with diamonds in it. The dress itself was all white and had many diamonds on it as well. It was beautiful, but I really wanted to see the others before I decided.

"Next." I said.

This next one was a very light pink and had quarter- length sleeves with a short train. This one was sort of plain. I didn't like it much, but it was pretty.

"Next."

"This one is the last one and my favorite. Edward liked it, too."

The last one took my breath away. It was sleeveless and all white. It also had pearls sewn in the dress and in the train and words could barely describe it. The train seemed to be the perfect length and the dress was just stunning.

"I choose the third one!" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course. I love that one and Edward likes it, too!"

"Okay then. I'll make sure to have it ready before the wedding."

"Thank you so much, Alice."

"Don't worry about it, hon."

I was so excited! _I can't wait till the wedding. I'll have the perfect husband, perfect dress and everything will be perfect!_ I thought to myself.

"Goodness, you are very excited, I think you might want to lie down for a bit." Edward said.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that we are getting married and everything is going perfectly!"

"It will go perfectly."

"You are perfect."

"No I'm not. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster to me."

"You are my angel."

He kissed me and I just about passed out. This seemed to happen to me every time; I really needed to get used to it so that I won't pass out at the wedding.

"Hey, you know what I forgot to tell you?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"This new family moved in a few miles away from your house. Maybe we should invite them to the wedding; to welcome them a little."

"That sounds like a great idea."

We took care of the last- minute invitation right away. The wedding was only a week away.

--

What do you think? I should start doing cliff hangers, huh? Well the next chapter should spice things up a bit.


	8. Long Lost

Chapter 8: Long Lost

_(Bella POV still)_

It is the morning of our wedding and I'm crying.

"Bella, hon, what is the matter?"

"I think I am just so happy."

Edward rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. He also hummed my lullaby; he knew how it soothed me. I started to calm down and he gently kissed me on the forehead. I then thought of the little child that was inside of him.

"Edward, I want to know if the baby is a boy or girl."

"It's too early for that. Maybe Alice will be able to tell us."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Me too, although I would be happy either way."

"I still don't understand why _you_ got pregnant instead of me."

"Carlisle doesn't have the slightest clue. It is easier for me in a way, since I wouldn't have to protect you more, plus, I am stronger."

"I guess it is better, but that is one experience I'm missing out on."

"Like I said, you are going to miss out on a lot of things. You want to change your mind?"

"No! Never. It's all worth it."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Charlie called."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to talk to you."

"Where's the phone?"

"Kitchen."

I ran off into the kitchen, searching for the phone. It wasn't hard to find. I picked it up and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" Must have been Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. Edward told me you called."

"Yes I did. I have some news."

"Well….?"

"Renee has arrived… and she brought a guest."

"YAY! She's here! Can I talk to her? And who did she bring either than Phil?"

"Well she's asleep. She brought your sister, Bells."

"My sister? Since when?"

"Yeah. It turns out that after you were born, she was pregnant again before she left. I had no idea until now."

"Why has she hidden her from me?"

"I don't know. I tried asking her and she said it was for your own good….."

"But…..but…… that doesn't make any sense. Do you know where she was all this time?"

"No. You are going to have to discuss this with your mother."

"Okay. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, Bells."

He hung up and all I wanted to do was cry. I sunk down onto the floor and bawled. How could she? I've always wanted a sister and she kept her away from me? Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella what's wrong, my love?"

"I have a sister."

"Well then why are you crying?"

"Renee hid her from me for all these years."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Charlie said I should talk to her, but I don't want to."

"I think you should call her."

He rubbed my back again, and held me close to his chest. He reached up for the phone and handed it to me. I dialed the number again and someone picked up. Sounded like Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Charlie. It's Bella. Can I talk to Renee?"

"Sure. I think she may be awake now."

It was a very long pause.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hello. Is this Renee?"

"Yes."

"Hi mom. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Mom, we need to talk."

"I know. I've been meaning to tell you."

"Why'd you wait all these years? Why, mom, why?"

"I don't know. I guess that I didn't want Charlie to know."

"Why? He would have loved to have another child, mom, you know that."

She didn't say anything.

"Where was she all these years?"

"With your grandmother in New York."

"What is her name?"

"Lauren Ashley Swan."

"Is she coming to the wedding?"

"Only if you want her to."

"I do. Why wouldn't I want to meet the sister I've been longing to have?"

"Hmmh. Well I'll bring her. You do have plenty of seats, right?"

"Yes, mom. Edward's yard is huge."

"Ok, well, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat in Edward's kitchen, just thinking. I couldn't believe that I had a sister, but I was also kind of mad at Renee for not telling me. Edward just looked at me and then smiled.

"Bella, love, I think we should start getting ready now."

"Ok."

--

What do you think? Come on people, i need advice.


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 9: The Wedding

_(Edward POV)_

I worried about Bella. I hoped she was going to be okay. I just know that the wedding will go as smooth as ice, but I'm still worried. Maybe I was just nervous. I hope that she is as happy that we are getting married as I am.

I put on my dashing suit and got as ready as I will ever be. The wedding starts at two and its only one. I have an hour to do what ever I please, but yet there is nothing to do. Maybe I should go talk to Bella. _Oh, wait its bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding._ I thought.

I really hoped that Bella was as ready as I was to get married. She seemed nervous. I really wished I could talk to her.

_(Bella POV)_

I went in Alice's room, waiting for Alice to show up with my dress and help me with my hair. I looked around her room, curious. It's funny that I haven't actually been in her room that much even though we've had many sleepovers. I looked at her vanity, and saw a picture of Jasper. It seemed like she really loved him. In my eyes, they were soul mates. I hoped that Edward and I would be the same way, and that after I was changed, he would still love me just the same. He's told me a million times that he will, and I have no idea why I even doubt it.

Alice then showed up, holding a gorgeous dress and what looked to be make- up. _Uh oh!_ I thought. Make-up was really not my thing.

"Hello." She said.

"Ummmm….Alice….. I don't wear make- up."

"For your wedding you should. Just this once, I swear."

"Okay fine. If it will make me look any better."

"Trust me it will. You are going to be so beautiful, just like a vampire."

"Thanks."

She held up the dress and I was absolutely amazed. It looked better than just a drawing.

"This is your dress."

"Wow. I love it! Thank you so much, Alice!"

"Now, we only have an hour, so you better start getting ready."

"Right."

She handed me the stunning dress and I walked to Edward's room and put it on. Once I finally got it on, I looked in the mirror. The dress looked as if it were made for a queen. It made me feel like royalty. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, can I come in?"

It was Alice.

"Sure."

"Wow, Bella, you look…"

"I know!"

"Let's get started with your hair and make-up."

She pulled out a brush, some hair ties, hairspray and other items to do my hair with. First, she brushed my hair. Then, she just stood there; I guessed that she was thinking. She decided to go with a half up half down hairstyle. She braided both of the parts that were going to be put up and then put them together. I looked beautiful.

It was now time for the make-up. She pulled out this big kit of all the make-up a person could ever need. She decided to go a little natural with my make-up so that the make-up wouldn't take away from my natural beauty. For my eye shadow she used a sandy color and a light peachy pink color. Alice used brown eyeliner, and my blush made my cheeks look a little pink, but it was a good pink.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. Edward is going to love you even more; if that is ever possible."

"It's almost two. Everything is all set up and people should start arriving soon."

I looked out the window and saw people already sitting. It made me nervous. I hoped that I wouldn't make a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone. Soon enough, all the chairs were filled, but one. Jake's chair was empty. I was so disappointed. He knew how much he meant to me.

"Knock, knock."

I jumped. I turned around and Charlie stood in the doorway.

"Hi, dad."

"You look very beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks. You look good, too."

"We better get going. I think it is about to start."

"Okay."

We walked downstairs and to the backyard. My dad locked arms with me. The music started playing, my cue. Then I heard my dad say:

"We're up to bat, Bells."

We walked down the isle, the music played to the rhythm of my feet. _So far, so good._ I thought. Everything was going great, and I was almost at the end of the isle. I looked at my husband- to- be. He looked so happy, it made me smile. He looked almost stunned as well. _Probably the dress._ I thought.

I made it to the end of the isle, at last. I left my father, and went straight to Edward. We held hands and looked into each other's eyes. His were such a beautiful golden color. The preacher person talked and then Edward said:

"I do."

The person talked again, and then I said:

"I do."

Edward and I exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned toward him and he leaned toward me. Our soft lips touched and we kissed very passionately. We pulled away, smiling. I looked out into the crowd of people, and saw that someone was sitting in Jacob's seat. It was Jacob! _I can't believe he came!_ I thought.

"Did you happen to notice who came?" Edward asked in such a low voice that no one else would hear.

"Yes."

We walked back down the isle, awaiting the wedding reception. We then walked into his house and everyone followed.

"You look very beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you. You look hansom as usual."

"Thank you. You can go talk to Jake if you want."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I walked around, ignoring all the people that tried to engage in a conversation. I just concentrated on looking for my best friend. I found him talking to Paul.

"Jake! I can't believe you came!"

"Yah. I wouldn't want to miss this! Plus, I knew how happy you would be if I came."

"Thanks for coming. It really did make me happy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, I'm going to go find someone. We'll talk later."

I looked around, trying to find Lauren, my sister. Even though I didn't know what she looked like, I knew she would be right by Renee's side. I found Renee, standing next to her and Phil, talking to Esme.

"Hi, mom!"

"Hello, my beautiful Bella. I barely recognize you!"

"Where is Lauren?"

"Right next to me."

I looked at her, and she seemed to look familiar. She was very beautiful. She had blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hey."

"You must be Lauren, right?"

"Yes. And you are Bella, correct?"

"Yah. You are my sister, I guess."

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen."

Wow. She was not far from my age. We were about a year apart. I decided that I would let her meet everyone that I knew, and hopefully she would make some friends.

"Come on. I'm going to let you meet everyone."

"Okay."

I first introduced her to Edward and the rest of his family. Well, now it was _our_ family. Then, I went to all of my friends. She decided to stick with Alice because they seemed to have a lot in common. I walked over to the family that had just moved in; I thought it would be nice if I made them feel welcome.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh, hello, Bella, it's nice to meet you."

We shook hands.

"This is my family," she said, pointing at all of them, "I'm Dawn Quada, and this is my husband, Andy Quada."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"I have six children; five girls and one boy."

"Charlie told me you had all girls."

"Oh, that's because my son, Mark, didn't want to help us move in; he's a bit of a rebel. He doesn't really like to help anymore and he isn't thrilled that we moved either."

"Oh. What are all the girls' names?"

"I'll say them in order of age. Christiana, 21; Samantha, 16; Katie, 14; Julie, 8; and Sarah, 5."

"Wow, that's a lot of children. How old is Mark?"

"He's eighteen."

"Oh."

"Well, it was very nice meeting you."

"You, too."

I walked over to Lauren and introduced her to the family. She seemed to like Mark, and that was great because they would make a great couple. I left Lauren with Mark and walked back to Edward. I stood by his side, watching our guests as they contently talked.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

--

Need more comments!! AHHH!! I'll go insane!! LOL!!


	10. My Love

Chapter 10: My Love

Chapter 10: My Love

_(Jacob's POV- The wedding)_

I was exhausted. The trip from Canada to Washington took forever but it would all be worth it. Bella would be so happy to see me.

I slowly got dressed for the wedding. This tux is a little old, but it would do. I knew I was going to be late if I took any longer, so I left. I tried hard to remember where the bloodsucker's house was. Once I finally found it, I parked the car and ran to my seat.

Bella was just about to come down the isle. I bet she will look beautiful. The music started and she started walking. She looked very beautiful, as I had expected. She was very nervous; afraid of messing up. And, she was wearing make-up. WOW! They said their I dos and exchanged rings. I cringed as they kissed. I became jealous of Edward. He had it all- the looks and Bella. She loved him so much. I saw Edward whisper something in her ear. She looked at me and smiled. So, she was happy to see me. That itself made me happy.

We all walked into the stinky house for the reception. It reeked like the bloodsuckers. I stood next to Paul, and we talked a little.

"I hate him so much." I said.

"You didn't imprint on her, it's not meant to be."

"I no that but, she still loves me. I can tell."

"Just get over it. You'll probably imprint soon. Think about it, I've been a werewolf way longer than you have and I still haven't imprinted. Haven't even come close. And, do you hear me complaining?"

"Ugh."

"Hey, she's coming over here."

Bella walked toward me, smiling. She was so happy.

"Jake, I can't believe you came!" she said.

"Yah. I wouldn't want to miss this! Plus, I knew how happy you would be if I came."

"Thanks for coming. It really did make me happy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, I'm going to go find someone. We'll talk later."

She left and I knew that we wouldn't be able to talk until after the honeymoon. I knew I would miss her so much. I hoped she would at least make an effort, though.

Minutes later, Charlie came over to me.

"Hey, kid, I've missed you." He said.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I know how you loved Bella; I would have preferred that you marry her anyway. You look so sad."

"Oh, I'll be okay."

"Ok. So, I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back."

"Ugh, now I have to take down all the signs."

"Hmmm."

"Well I better get going; I've got a lot more people to talk to."

Charlie walked away, towards Carlisle. I stood there; moping. Bella walked toward me, again.

"Hey, Jake. I want you to meet someone." She said.

A gorgeous person stepped from behind her. I got this funny feeling that I didn't recognize. It surely wasn't the butterflies.

"This is my sister, Lauren." She said.

"You have a sister?"

"Ya. My mom never let me meet her."

"Oh. What's her name again?"

"Lauren."

The sight of this beautiful girl made me feel dizzy. She smelled good, too. She smiled this smile that made me melt. We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren." I said."

"It's very nice to meet you,……" Lauren said.

Her voice was as soft as velvet.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Well we better get going. More people to meet and talk to."

The angel walked away with my Bella. Wow, it was like love at first sight. I found Paul and decided to ask him about what had just happened.

"Paul, I think I may have imprinted." I said.

"On Bella?"

"No, on her sister, Lauren."

"Lauren? Bella has a sister?"

"I'll explain later. Listen, it was like love at first sight, just like Sam had explained, but it was stronger than that."

"Well, how would I know if you imprinted? Talk to Sam."

I went outside to the forest behind the Cullen's house. I changed into my wolf form.

_"Sam, I need to talk to you." I thought._

_"OK, I'm here."_

_"I think I may have imprinted."_

_"Well?"_

_"It was Bella sister and when she came over to me it was like love at first sight, but stronger like you said."_

_"Did she instantly fall for you?"_

_"I don't know. I couldn't tell. She isn't an open book like Bella."_

_"Hmm. It was probably imprinting, but I'm not sure. Since when does Bella have a sister? I think you may be hallucinating."_

_"She does have a sister, and it's a long story. I'll tell you later."_

I changed back to human form, but I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes. Shoot! I ran back to the car, naked, hoping that no one would see me. I went back home, hoping that I would see the beautiful Lauren again.

--

What do you think? Come on, I NEED COMMENTS!! Hey, and if i have any spelling erorrs, then please tell me- I know I'm not perfect!


	11. An Island

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11: An Island

_(Bella POV)_

The reception was almost over, and I knew what came next. The honeymoon.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" Renee yelled.

She got their attention and everyone turned toward her in silence.

"The Bride and Groom will now be leaving for their honeymoon and we would like to make a toast to them. May they always stay together." Esme said.

Everyone clinked their glasses together. Edward and I walked outside, and everyone followed. I threw my bouquet of flowers behind me, then I looked back to see that Lauren had caught it. I got into the white stretch limo that had been waiting for us.

"Edward, you shouldn't have spent all of this money. This is crazy."

"I would spend all the money I have for you. I love you."

"So where are we going?"

"The airport."

"I'm guessing that you won't tell me where we're going, right?"

"Yes, you guessed right. I want it to be a surprise."

"OK."

He put his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest.

"And by the way, you look so beautiful, words cannot even describe you."

I gave him a kiss on the lips, and then put my head back to his chest.

The ride to the airport was so much longer than what I was used to; probably because I was used to a Cullen driving me there. We walked into the airport, and the limo driver carried our luggage.

"Did Alice pack for me?" I asked.

"Yes, and she even put some new things in there. You can't wear sweats all the time."

"OK. You want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I love you so much that our honeymoon could have been in a dumpster and I would still be happy. As long as you were with me."

"I agree. Even if we didn't have a honeymoon I would have been glad. But, I didn't want you to miss out on that human experience, so we are going somewhere special."

"Please tell me where!"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"I hope that little Hayley in there remembers this experience."

He laughed, and he sounded like an angel. I couldn't believe that I was going on probably the perfect honeymoon with the absolute perfect husband that I love. I was so lucky!

Edward and I walked onto the plane and sat down. We got first class seats. Every moment with him was heaven. I knew that if I went to Hell, I would want him to be right by my side. The flight attendant came around with drinks.

"Would either of you care to have a drink?" She asked.

"What do you have?" Edward asked.

"We have Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, root beer, water and apple juice."

"I'll have root beer, please." Edward said.

"And I'll have Pepsi."

She gave us our drinks, and I sucked mine down. I was very thirsty. I looked out the window and saw nothing but clouds. They reminded me of deformed marshmallows. I sullenly remembered the time when I was on my way to Forks on a plane. I remembered dreading the conversation with Charlie on the way to his house, and I also remembered crying, because I missed the Renee and the warmth of Phoenix. The clouds cleared up and I looked down. I expected to see little green and brown squares, but instead of that, I saw water. I wondered where exactly we were going. I guessed that we were going to somewhere near Japan, but that wouldn't make a great honeymoon, so I was clueless.

"I think we are almost there." Edward said, making me jump.

"Where on earth are we going?"

"Just be patient, love."

The pilot came on the intercom system and announced that we were about thirty minutes away from our destination. Wow, it wasn't that long of a ride. I guessed around eight hours. I could feel my ears starting to pop. I forgot how much that hurt. I put my hands over my ears, hoping to stop the pain.

"Would you like any gum, Bella? It's supposed to help with the popping." He asked.

"Sure."

I took the piece of gum and shoved it in my mouth. I chewed it, hoping it might actually work. It helped ease the pain a little, but my ears still hurt. Edward looked bothered that I was in pain, and he also looked like he would do anything to help.

The plane finally landed, and my ears still hadn't adjusted. We got off the plane and they said that we were at Port Antonio. I had absolutely no idea where that was. Too bad I didn't pay attention in history class.

We found our luggage and left the building.

"Edward, will you please tell me where we are?"

"We are in Jamaica."

"Really?"

I had never been to Jamaica before. Well, I had never been anywhere out of the U.S. before.

We walked outside, and another white stretch limo waited for us.

"Edward, this is great! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, our parents paid for all of this."

"Oh."

We slid into the shiny limo as the driver put our luggage in the back.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"We are headed to a cottage that I rented near Morant Bay."

"Wow. Expensive."

"I heard that it was the most beautiful and romantic place on the island, so that's why I chose it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me, and I felt dizzy again. I threw myself onto him, knowing that there was a lot of privacy in this limo. His cold, hard lips lingered on mine, and I put in a little too much enthusiasm, but he threw in more, apparently he didn't seem to mind. The kiss had made me feel dizzier than ever, so I passed out in his lap.

_(Edward POV)_

Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have done that. I should have stayed within my boundaries. She looked like an angel in my lap, but she was _my_ angel. I decided to let her stay in her condition until we got to the cottage.

It was actually too bad that I didn't wake her up, because this island was beautiful. There were many palm trees and banana trees and many tropical flowers. I decided that once we got settled in, I would drive her around so we could look at all of it together. We had two weeks to spend here, so there was plenty of time for that.

We finally arrived to the cottage. It was so much bigger than I expected. It was perfect. I woke her up and at first, she was kind of knocked out of it. She then realized where we were and she gasped with astonishment.

"Wow, Edward, it's right on the beach, huh?"

"Yes. We can watch the sunset together and take walks on the beach. The beach is private, you know."

"It's great!"

We walked into the cottage and we loved it. It was nice and cool, so it felt good when you walked in. The kitchen was plenty big, so I could cook her breakfast every morning. Now the bedroom, however, had a nice king sized bed, two large oak dressers, a big beautiful bathroom and it had an ocean view. (Well, a view of the Caribbean Sea.)

We put down our bags and unpacked.

"So, angel, would you like to have dinner first or take a nice walk on the beach?"

"Hmmm….. How about dinner, I'm starved."

"Well, let's get you dressed then."

She searched through her closet and saw many things that she didn't recognize. She noticed that most of the dresses were blue.

"Which should I wear; the blue one or the blue one?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know how I prefer the color blue on you, but you will look beautiful anyway."

"Hmmm….I think I'm going to go with the short, spaghetti- strapped blue one."

"That's fine with me."

"Wow. Alice has excellent taste."

"Hmm."

I covered myself with a button- up orange shirt and some nice pants. Then we left for dinner.

I took her to a four star restaurant (because no five stars were around) and I was quite pleased. It was very classy, with table cloths and candles. Bella seemed to enjoy her mushroom ravioli, which she got almost every time we went out to eat. I thoroughly enjoyed my Coke and if I were to give the food a rating based on the looks it would be an eight. Then, I found an ice cream place, so I took her there. She seemed very content.

The last event on our agenda for today was a quiet walk on the beach. It was dark by now, but we could still see with the moonlight shining ever so brightly. The sand was soft like velvet and cold. It was so chilly that it was hard to imagine the sand being warm during the day. The temperature was somewhat chilly.

"Edward, I'm cold."

"Hmmm… well if I hold you close to me then you will get even colder, so take my shirt."

"OK. Are you sure?"

"Of course, love, it's not like I will get cold."

I took off my shirt and handed over to her.

"Thank you."

"Do you think Hayley will get cold?"

"I'm pretty positive she won't, she's a vampire after all."

"Good. I don't want our child to suffer."

"You know it's really odd that she's in my stomach. And, why are we calling it a she?"

"We are calling it a she because I don't like calling her an _it_. Makes her sound like a _creature_, and we already picked out a name."

"That's true. I wonder when she will be born. I doubt that this will be like a normally pregnancy."

"Hmmm."

We walked back to the cottage, having a very long conversation about Hayley. I turned on the light and we walked to the bedroom. Bella needed to have her everyday human minute, so I just lay down on the bed while she did what she needed to do.

She came back out, in a towel; she must have taken a shower.

"Hello, beautiful, did you have a nice _human _minute?" I asked, putting my arms around her wet towel- covered body.

"Yes I always do, but its no good without you."

I gave her a kiss, crossing the line. Maybe I shouldn't even have a line. No, that would be a bad idea. Then, she could get hurt, that would not be good. I pulled away, but _only _because I had to be the one with self control. She must have been dizzy again because the towel then fell to the floor. A normal man would not have been able to handle it, but I had to. We were already expecting so I had to. I just couldn't handle it! I lost control and I lifted her onto the bed. I took off my clothes and we were awake all night together.

--

What do you think? I couldn't think of a title that would give away where they were going on their honeymoon so i picked An Island. Bad title i no! LOL!


	12. Good Bye

Chapter 12: Good- Bye

Chapter 12: Good- Bye

_(Bella POV)_

The honeymoon was almost over. We only had one more day left on this beautiful island. I really didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay there forever with Edward in our perfection (once I'm a vampire, too) with our little Hayley that is on the way. I took another walk on the beach with Edward this afternoon.

I decided to get a pregnancy test just in case because we had been doing a lot of bow-chick-a-bow-bow. Edward said that I shouldn't worry, but I just had this feeling that I was in fact, pregnant.

I looked at the test to see that my feeling had been correct. Now, both Edward and I were pregnant. (That was definitely something I thought I would never say.) I sat on the bathroom floor, and cried. Edward just stood outside of the door because it was locked.

"Bella, love, can I come in? Is everything alright?"

"Hold on a second." I said between sniffs.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward just wrapped his arms around me and told me that everything would be okay. At least Charlie and Renee won't get mad at me; I'm married. Edward started crying, too. Hope he doesn't get all emotional like I am.

"It's all going to be okay," he said, "we are in this together."

I just let him hold me in his arms while I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up, and Edward wasn't in the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom, remembering the hell I went through last night, and I hoped it was only a dream.

I walked to the kitchen, and Edward was cooking me breakfast.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said.

"Good morning, Edward."

I noticed that he was cooking scrambled eggs on toast, he was cutting a pineapple, and he poured a glass of orange juice. It was all for me.

"I don't really feel like eating today." I told him.

"You are not going to go without a meal for the next nine months. It's not healthy for the baby."

"But…but….."

"No, you are eating and that is final."

"Fine then, Mr. Bossy pants."

"I'm sorry that I'm being strict on you but I want the baby to be healthy."

I ate the scrumptious food without complaining. It was delicious; he was a great cook, even though he doesn't eat.

Today is the day that we are leaving. I didn't want to leave, but it was time to go. Plus, I couldn't wait to talk to Jake. We packed all of our stuff up, and took the very last walk on the breezy beach. By the time it was eleven, we decided that it was time to eat lunch and get on the plane.

Edward ended up stealing a car (which I was used to) because the time for the rental car and he left it in the airport's parking lot. Once again, we were in first class and the plane ride didn't seem long at all; I feel asleep and we were home once I woke up.

We got to my house and went up to my room. I saw that Renee and Lauren were still here (don't know why they would want to be in rainy Forks out of all places). I started unpacking all the unnecessary clothes that Alice bought.

"When are you going to change me?" I asked.

"Well, you did keep your end of the deal; we are married."

"I just want to be a vampire now! I don't want to wait until I'm two years older than you! If you haven't realized that my nineteenth birthday is coming up soon!"

"Bella…."

"No more excuses! I want to be a vampire right now! Change me now, Edward!"

"Bella, seriously….."

"Damn it, Edward, I just want to be immortal like you! Can't you see? I've waited long enough!" I screamed.

At that moment, I regretted everything I said. Charlie and Renee walked in with shocked faces. I felt like a spoiled brat and I knew that part of it had to do with me being pregnant. Edward then looked at them and for the first time, he looked _scared._

_--_

What do you think? If you wanted more drama, then its coming your way. It's seriously gonna be different. Like i said GIMME COMMENTS!! I just now got this idea, and I love it, but if you don't, then keep it to yourself. Remember that the motto of this site is: "Unleash your imagination." If you want to say something bad, then say it like you are giving me advice, cause i need it. Remember no mean advice! LOL!


	13. Unforgettable

Chapter 13: Unforgettable

Chapter 13: Unforgettable

_(Bella POV still)_

"Vampire... WHAT THE HELL?!" Charlie yelled.

"Bella, what's going on here? What are you talking about?" Renee said calmly.

I looked at Edward, still scared, for permission. He was just frozen there, probably scared of Charlie.

"Ummm…." I said.

"Edward?" Renee asked.

Edward and I were just speechless. At this point, we really didn't know what to do. Edward just decided to take a swing at it.

"My family and I are vampires." He said.

Charlie and Renee just stood there, as still as an opossum playing dead. They looked like they were dead. Their faces turned white and you couldn't tell what they were thinking.

"Edward, are they dead?" I asked.

"No, just shocked."

"Listen, I'm sorry and I shouldn't have acted like that. I was being a spoiled brat. I'm truly sorry." I said sincerely.

"It's alright, my love, but we are in a very sticky situation right now."

Together, Edward and I lifted them into my truck and then headed off to the Cullen mansion.

"Carlisle, we are in a horrible situation." Edward said.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Well, Bella's parents are unconscious, I think and they overheard something."

Edward and I lead Carlisle to my truck so he could see if my two loving parents would be okay.

"Get them inside now." He commanded.

Edward and I carried in Charlie and Carlisle carried in Renee. We laid them on the dining room table.

"They have a pulse, so I think they will be okay." Carlisle said gratefully.

"That's good." Edward said with relief.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Bella and I were talking as we were unpacking her stuff and then Bella got mad because I hadn't changed her yet and then she was screaming then Charlie and Renee walked in and we had to tell them!" He said, not breathing once.

"Hmmm. I don't know what to do about that."

"I'm really, really sorry, Carlisle." I said.

"It's alright, it was an accident."

Edward put his ear up to Charlie's chest then Renee's to make sure they were still alive.

"Ummmm Carlisle…." He said.

"Yes, Edward what is wrong?"

"Listen to Renee's heartbeat."

Carlisle put his ear up to her chest and grew a puzzling look.

"What on earth? It's like a second heartbeat!" Carlisle said excitedly.

"What if…."

"NO, EDWARD SHE COULDN'T BE! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO PHIL!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm afraid she is pregnant." Carlisle said.

I started breathing in short, angry breaths.

"JASPER, GET DOWN HERE!" Edward said.

I figured that he got Jasper down here just to calm me down. I was just so mad at both of them! How could they do that? Now, all three of us were pregnant at the same time! (That was _definitely, definitely _not something I thought I would ever say.) I started to calm down; Jasper had done his job well.

"NOW ALL THREE OF US ARE PREGNANT AT THE SAME TIME! IT'S JUST SO IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled.

The pregnancy hormones were raging for me. Edward was lucky, his weren't as bad.

"Edward, what is she talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"She is pregnant, Carlisle."

"How? Some research needs to happen and now."

Carlisle immediately went to the computer. He went to the website where he found out about the theory about Edward.

"Hmmm… It says that when they do it a second time, then the female gets pregnant because the male can't hold more than one at a time."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"This is insane!" I'm too young!"

"I'll be here for you the whole way, my love." Edward said.

"Wait till Charlie and Renee wake up…. I'll….."

"Bella chill out!" Edward yelled.

He had never yelled at me before. This was very sudden. I ran to Alice, for comfort, crying. Alice gave me a hug when I stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"All three of us are pregnant and Edward yelled at me and…."

"Shh. Everything will be okay."

"I just…."

"OK, so when you said all three of us, who did you mean?"

"Edward, Renee and I."

"You are pregnant? I'm so sorry."

"I don't mind being pregnant, I love kids, it's just that how could Renee do that to Phil?"

"I don't know, why don't you talk to her."

"She got unconscious when she found out that all of you were vampires."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM, BELLA?! I THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST YOU!"

I cried and begged for her forgiveness. She was mad at me, so she kicked me out of her room. I ran back downstairs, now sobbing.

"Bella, listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Edward said.

We embraced and I cried into his shirt. He even started crying, too.

"It's okay. I know that the pregnancy hormones make you very emotional."

We sat and cried together on the couch. This would be a very unforgettable day.

_(Edward POV)_

This was a very hard day for Bella. All I could think about was her pain. She cried into my shirt and now it was all soggy; but I didn't care. Jasper stayed in the room; trying to calm the two of us down. Carlisle left the room and I guessed that it was because he needed to check on Renee and Charlie. I knew in the back of my head that Charlie was going to shoot me the next time he got the chance. I also knew that the rest of my family was going to be very disappointed in me. Another thing I knew was that the Volturi were bound to come. This was a situation that they knew we couldn't handle alone. Bella feel asleep in my lap and the whole house was very quiet.

A couple hours later, Alice came down the stairs with make- up smudged all over her face. She looked disgusted when she saw Bella in my lap.

"Why is that thing still here?" she asked, apparently pissed off.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a _traitor_, Edward. She betrayed us. Charlie and Renee know about our secret. I thought we could actually trust her, Edward, I felt that the secret was safe with her."

"Oh, she told you? They overheard us. Bella was getting mad at me because I still haven't changed her yet, and she has held up her end of the deal."

"Hmph."

"Alice, she's pregnant, don't you realize that? Her emotions are going crazy right now. A lot of shit has just been thrown in her face and she hasn't found a way to deal with it yet! Give her a break!"

Alice just stomped back upstairs, waking up Charlie and Renee. They both walked in the living room, dizzy and confused.

"Why are we at your house, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Ummm… I'll let Carlisle explain. Just don't leave."

"CARLISLE!" I yelled.

Carlisle came down the stairs and then suddenly realized what was going on.

"Hello, Charlie and Renee." Carlisle said calmly.

"Um hi." They said.

"You are probably wondering what is going on, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, after Edward told you that we are a family of vampires, both of you were unconscious and so Edward and Bella brought both of you over here because they were worried about you."

"Well, if anyone should be worried, it's me!" Renee said. "My daughter is married to a vampire and she said something about being changed and I'M PREGNANT with my ex- husband's baby!"

"Hmm."

Bella woke up to everyone looking at her.

"Bella, we have something to tell you." Renee said.

"I know you are pregnant with Charlie's baby! How could you!?"

"Bella, we….umm…"

"You wanna know something? I'm pregnant, too!"

Charlie and Renee looked at her, like the time they did when I told them we were a family of vampires.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad that we can actually have kids, considering that he is a vampire and I know that he will be with me every step of the way."

"Bella, I love your father."

"Why'd you get divorced then?"

"I don't know. We were young and we fought a lot, but you and Edward seem to be doing great so far."

"What about Phil?"

"I don't know. I'm just going with the flow."

"Mom, you need to get organized and think before you act! You are just like a little sixteen year old!"

"Bell….."

She ran outside, in the rain, to her truck. I followed her and hopped into the passenger side of the truck. When she started driving, it looked like she had no idea where she was going.

--

What do you think? NEED COMMENTS! Talk about an emotional roller coaster! I don't know what i would do in that situation- TRICKY! anyway, i won't have any more chapters on here till maybe monday b/c on thursday I'm going to a friend's house, friday i will be preparing for the breaking dawn party and saturday i will be reciveing breaking dawn and reading it. also on sunday i have church! i might be able to post a chapter on here on sunday night but that's a big MAYBE. this is random, but which way does your toilet flush? mine flushes clockwise! please tell me! lol!!


	14. Fascinated

Chapter 14: Fascinated

Chapter 14: Fascinated

_(Bella POV)_

The rain muffled the sound of my tears. It was raining cats and dogs. I sped down the road, not even bothering to look at how fast I was going. I had absolutely no idea where I was headed.

"Bella, Hon, let me drive; you won't be able to see through all of those tears." Edward said, apparently concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied.

The decrepit truck started to spin wildly. I tried to turn it so I wouldn't go astray from the road, but there was no chance for that. Edward unbuckled both of our seatbelts and then he grabbed me and ran out into the rain.

"Are you alright?" he asked between breaths.

"Yes I think so."

He let me catch my breath and then I stood up. The rain was now pouring; felt like a person took a giant bucket of water and poured it on me.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"Hmm. I'm not sure yet. We need to go back home though."

"I can't face them. They are so…so…"

"Love, you are going to have to if you want this to be settled."

"I need time to think."

"Well is about five minutes enough? That's how long it will take to get home."

"No. I need more time alone."

"In the rain?"

"I don't know. Why not?"

"Aren't you cold? Your lips are turning blue."

"No." I lied.

Against my will, he lifted me with ease onto his cold, stone- like back. He ran through the forest, swiftly as the rain toppled on top of me. The trip took a lot more time than I expected. When we finally arrived, I took a few deep breaths before entering the beautiful house. Edward touched the small of my back, gently pushing me toward the door. I walked in and Renee and Charlie stepped toward me.

"Bells, we're sorry." They said in harmony.

"I just can't handle this all at once."

"I know. It's very hard to grasp."

"About the whole vampire thing, Edward and his family are vampires and they all have special powers and…."

"Well let me explain." Carlisle chimed in.

"Most of us are over one hundred years old and we never will age. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I have no special powers. However, Alice can see into the future and Edward can read minds. We all have super strength and super speed. We never sleep, we don't eat and we are cold and hard like a rock. Our temperature is below average."

"Wow. This is a large amount to take in." Charlie noted.

"Yes. Bella was fascinated when she found out."

"Can you tell us more?" Renee wondered.

"Yes. We are a coven and there are many more around the world, including this coven that is similar to royalty. They are called the Volturi and they make all the rules for all the vampires around the world. We are indestructible and the only way to kill us is to cut us in many pieces then burn us. The myths you hear are mostly fake."

"No coffins? Can you go into the sun?" Charlie questioned.

"We don't own any coffins and when we go out into the sun, we sparkle."

"Really? Will I be able to see that sometime?" Renee asked.

"Do you really suck humans' blood?" Charlie added.

"You might be able to see it sometime. And, most vampires suck humans blood, but we choose not to. Instead, we drink animals' blood."

"Wow that is fascinating. Bella, how come you never told us this?" Renee asked.

"I couldn't…." I said.

"It's against the rules, and now you are in trouble as well." Carlisle interrupted.

"In trouble?" Charlie asked, making his eyebrows form a line.

"Yes. Once the Volturi find out that we have told you and that you are still human, then they will get angry. Bella has been in danger for a while, but we are planning to change her soon."

"Oh." Charlie said, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Hmm." Renee said.

"Wait, Bella is going to be a vampire, too?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. We must, the Volturi are having a fit knowing that she knows too much about us."

Charlie and Renee were having different emotions. Charlie was angry at Edward's family for deciding to change me and Renee was just shocked.

"Are you all really related?" Charlie asked.

"No. None of us are. Rosalie and Emmett are married, as well as Jasper and Alice and Bella and Edward and Esme and I."

"But we know a lot, are we going to be changed?"

"That is kind of up to the Volturi."

Charlie changed the subject. "Bells, how long have you been pregnant?"

"Since the honeymoon." I admitted.

"Edward?"

"Since a few weeks before the wedding, I believe." Edward said.

"Bella, I'm ashamed of you, you gave up your virginity before the wedding? You know that is the wrong way to do things." Renee said.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Don't apologize to me; you're the one with the baby."

"Yes, but you cheated on your husband, that is no different."

"BELLA? Don't you speak to me like that."

"You deserved it. Phil will be heart broken."

"That is true I guess. I don't know what to tell him."

"Tell him that I needed you because I'm pregnant, and I want to be able to stay with Lauren a bit longer."

"What will I tell him when I come home with a baby?"

That one was a tuffy. Maybe she should just divorce him and marry Charlie again. There were so many more things she could do, now that the option (or mandatory for her) of becoming a vampire.

"Mom, I don't know about that one. You need to think about this and also discuss this with Charlie."

"Hmm."

I knew that this would be a lot harder for her than it would for me. She was in a very complicated position. It seemed as if she and Charlie were meant to be. He made her happy; and vice versa. They should be together.


End file.
